warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathertail Millie
You're walking through TwoLegPlace. You can smell the scent of catmint coming from a nearby nest. The TwoLegs don't seem to be around, so you decide to collect some herbs. "Hello!" A pretty silver she-cat with brown eyes is watching you. "I'm Sparkle. Oh, you want some catnip? You can have some." You can hear barking coming from inside the nest. Don't be too loud! The dog will hear you. Also, Sparkle is only a kittypet. It wouldn't be fair if you were abusive towards her. ---- Signature Requests Charart Requests ---- Huh? Nope. ;) I'm 13. :P . 03:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Although, I hate school, so I can't see high school being a joy for me.xD . 13:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know i had $s in my siggie. Skyflight. I dont wanna put my signature in case its wrong Ok Fine. If you want to see my signature, that's ok. But it isnt very good. Skyflight 17:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) and if that makes no sense, this is from Skyflight Hang on. Only just noticed this, theres a Tribes wiki? I have to join that!! Hai Millie! Long time since I talked to you. How have you been? Racking up on edits I see. x3 02:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing He he I'm trying to do the same. Too bad I'm on like 500 wikis. xP Okay, I exaggerated a bit. :D 10:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lol I did have Nettlesplash up but it got declined :/. There's like a shortage of images to do. Wish the Erins would hurry up and publish Forgotten Warrior. 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I don't even read Omen of the Stars anymore. I'm waiting for Dawn of the Clans. I just think all the powers ruined it, and all the characters changed. PoT was pretty suckish too. And of course I'll go on chat! xD 22:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Psh, I was never a huge fan of the SkyClan books either. I read Firestar's Quest and stopped after that. x3 But I do love Crookedstar's Promise and Bluestar's Prophecy. 16:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Me either. They're annoying. :3 00:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Of course. :3 01:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, thanks, your on WW aren't you? By the way, I'm good, I know how wiki's work and everything, but I did get a mentor, Skye. She's awesome xD May StarClan light your path too, 00:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it does xP 00:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like that! My siggi is messed. D: 02:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. I just updated it if you wanna have a look. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 05:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai Milleh =3 [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! and uhh hi! ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 02:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you want to tell her, by all means, do so. Plus, I would come off a lot more bossy then you would. =P It's time the members did some of the rule enforcing, if you ask me. 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) How's life? ^.^ 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing He he. Now it's there. I think I was at school when I left that. 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Em..er...Milleh? *Points to PI* there may be a slight problem with your siggy. XD re: I sent my request to join a while ago, I'm not sure if I've been accepted yet. Sounds like fun, I can't wait to join. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Bombarding Hey, Millie A couple questions #Does each cat in a fanfic get their own page or do they have to have a blank approved by P:I first? #Does each story have the have the story template thingie on the main page? : I had styled my story off of one of Cloudy's, so I'm a bit confused That's all for now. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 21:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) That's all for now. Thanks, Millie! :) -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 14:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Hey, chat? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Since I am now leader, I have to chose a deputy, don't I? Milleh, it is my great honor to say I have chosen you has my deputy. Congratulations! 18:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. You deserve it. 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I felt the same when I was first positioned as deputy XD 22:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So, now that you are my deputy and I am leader, I guess we should end the sundrown place contest, eh? Everyone's starting to think we'll end it! 19:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fair, but somene might log out and vote for themselves. That's the thing.... 21:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. P.S. I'm typing this message on my new apple laptop I got for my birthday on November 28! 12:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yush. So, how should we tell everyone? 23:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Too many blogs. Talk page announcments. 00:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No sorry. I've never heard of that website in my life xD 21:26 Mon Dec 5 Sounds great. I'll take the first half. 01:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC)